just an ordinary dream?
by SaltWater-Taffy
Summary: i just had this dream and it was funny. so i decided to put it on fanfiction. enjoy. COMPLETE! this is not my story, it's my friend ashlee's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own everything that you don't recognize, this story is sorta, almost exactly like, **_a pirates' life indeed._** Which you should really read because it's funny as all get out!

Default Chapter.

It was 2:37am and instead of being home under the covers of my warm bed, I was here. A cold bumpy bus lying on Tyler's back attempting to sleep. Ah. Life of a guardian. This life should be a reality show. MHS marching band and colorguard. Notice that the guard is always mentioned last.

No wonder we get the least credit and respect, even though we work the hardest and spend the most time at school. We spend more time at school then any other sport the school has to offer. How else do you explain being on a bus this early on a Sunday morning/ Saturday night? Most parents are worried about drugs and drive-bys, what they should be worried about is their kids dying of exhaustion. Oh well, if I die, at least I know that I'll be with 97 of my best friends...

My CD player just ran out of batteries, so I guess the next 3 ½ hours are gonna be silent. Oh Well, I've become accustomed to these extremely cramped busses and can fall asleep easier here than in my own bed. Probably because I'm never this exhausted at home. But tonight I can't sleep. Maybe it's because Melanie is singing songs from my favorite movie of all time, The _Rocky Horror Picture Show,_ or maybe because Tyler's back isn't the most comfortable I've ever had.

Or maybe it's because I'm still pissed at myself for dropping my sabre during the show, and bringing our score down because of it. Whatever, I decide to sit up and in the process hit the side of my head on Addy and Josh's seat in front of me. All of the sudden the world goes black...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own everything that you don't recognize, this story is sorta, almost exactly like, **_a pirates' life indeed._** Which you should really read because it's funny as all get out!

Chapter 1.

It feels like I'm floating, swaying, a waterbed maybe? I don't know, don't think so. I'm not about to open my eyes and find out. I can feel my purse still in my grasp. Then I feel a warm, damp pressure on my bare neck and a hand, shake down my side. Starting at my waist, over the slope of my hip and come to rest on my thigh. My first thought: Tyler. As soon as I get the strength to open my eyes, I'm gonna kick him right in the area of his anatomy that his judgment was obviously coming from. At that thought, I let out a low sardonic laugh. He obviously takes that as a sign that I'm enjoying his ministrations. As a slender hand comes in contact with my...oh my god! Bare breast!

I turn abruptly and knee him in the groin, and slap him hard across the face. "Tyler! What the hell are you doing! I'm going to fu-'' what? Not Tyler! Definitely NOT Tyler! Chocolate eyes, not blue. Long dark dread locks, not dirty blonde mess. And then I notice it, that perfect jaw line and high cheekbones. This pervert was none other than the hottest man alive: JOHNNY DEPP!!

"'Ello luv, sleep well?"

"...J-J-Johnny Depp. What is this? A dream? No your hand is real." And still resting on my ass. "and...oh my god. Did Melanie set this up? Or Jessica? I can't believe you're here!"

"Wait luv, the name's Captain Jack Sparrow, not Depp."

"Oh I get it, I'm in pirates of the Caribbean. Ok then get your hand off me." Oh my god. That's weird, why did I say that?

"Well yes, luv, I am a pirate an' this be Th' Caribbean." Then I realize I'm still completely naked and jack's hand is on its way back to my rear. So I grab the blankets and kick him off the bed, laughing as he falls, but he doesn't seem that amused, "May I ask yer name?" Oh! Forgot about that!

"I'm Ashlee Flynn" I put my purse on the bedside table.

"tha's an interestin name." He says as he brings his right hand up to stroke his double braided goatee in concentration. "Righ', so how'd ye get 'ere?" The thought hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Um...well...I don't really know, I was on my way home, and I was sleeping on a friend, and then I got up too fast and hit my head, then woke up here."

"Well, ye couldn't have come last night, consider'en we've been at sea for nearly two months."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own everything that you don't recognize, this story is sorta, almost exactly like, **_a pirates' life indeed._** Which you should really read because it's funny as all get out!

Chapter 2.

Captain's log... ahem, I've always wanted to say that- It's been three months and two ports since I woke up here. Ever since then, it's been hard to keep jack interested on my face or what I'm saying rather than my girls. Can't blame him though. They have grown since I've arrived here. And having no women other than me on the ship, I have no kind of bra or even properly fitting shirt. Oh well, his butt does look amazing in those pants though, and I've been caught staring on more than one occasion. Jack doesn't seem to mind though. I'm starting to miss home. Amanda, Joshua, Dani, and Mel. Never thought that I could live without them and pictures keep flashing through my head making me slightly dizzy. Or maybe it's the ship...yes the ship is definitely moving more than normal. Just then Jack comes in.

"Do ye know how ta fight?"

"What?" a little confused, I can punch, Devon taught me.

"Can ye use a sword?" I hate it when people say that damnable word 'sword' its 'sabre' SA-BRE! Dumbass. Anyways...

"Of course I can use a SABRE." I've only been in guard for two years! I hate it when people underestimate me! Ok, I guess I really do miss spinning Jacque (my sabre at home). Jack leaves abruptly and returns a few minutes later, sabre in hand.

"It's sharp...' I mused aloud 'why?"

"How else would ye have it, luv?" I looked at him more than a bit confused. "Hand me my purse on the table." He turns in that almost drunken-looking yet very graceful way and sashays to the other end of the room. My god his ass looks good in those pants. He grabs the 'I love Lucy' purse, and I am reminded of the 3 ½ hour conversation the two of us had when I tried to explain a picture and then a TV show. THAT was frustrating. He turns abruptly and sways over to me, and once again I'm hypnotized by the swaying of his hips. He catches my staring.

"Now who's starin'?" His voice lowers a note. "You've wanted me since Th' beggin', I can see it in yer eyes" Why is it he always seems to know what I'm thinking? I do want him, probably more than ever. But no I can't kiss him. He's a pirate, if I kiss him he'll expect me to sleep with him, and that would be wrong, but I wouldn't have the strength to say no either. So for now, no kissing. I need to stop flirting with him and staring at him as well. He's still watching me with those intense orbs. God he's gorgeous. Look away Ashlee, look away! Why is he so captivating? I finally rip my eyes from his, and grab the black and white purse from his left hand. He watches with curiosity as I take out two rolls of electrical tape. One black, and a smaller white one. I pick up the sabre and cut about a meter long strip of white tape. And place it delicately over the blade, and then smooth it out with my finger tips. I decide to tape both sides of the blade since they are both unusually sharp. When the taping is finished and bubbles smoothed out, I find the center of balance using my middle and fore finger. When the blade is steady, I wrap the black tape around the spot vertically. I then go down the blade a little and wrap tape there as well.

I stand up and inspect my work as well as the sabre itself. It's about 39" perfect. I've been spinning a 39" for months. The hilt is a little heavier than the ones at home. Oh well, I can spin just about anything anyway. I look up to see Jack starring at me with an eyebrow raised and a very confused look on his face. I gave a short laugh and then started doing standard sabre spins getting used to the weight, and then a few low tosses. The most I could toss was a two, however, without hitting the ceiling. Jack was actually speechless. It was cute.

Without a word, I grabbed his hand and led him on deck, sabre in tow. I suddenly remembered that my gloves were still in my purse, and ran to fetch them. When I came out there was a group of crewmen inspecting my sabre. I took it from them and remembered that I hadn't named him yet. I quickly decided on jorge (a/n- Spanish accent). I grabbed jorge and began again, spinning with gloves on. The crew looked at me amazed. It was rather amusing. I whipped out a six, and the crew took cover until I caught it perfectly and they all mad amazed sounds. Then I started doing work from this years show, and once again during a simple flourish I hit my brow bone and passed out on deck. I heard voices around me and my first thought was that jack would never let me live this down. Then I heard a familiar murmur of a song. What song was it? It became clearer.

"Sons and daughters ever true... Dedicated all to you..." oh my god. The Alma Mater? Why? I open my eyes in time to scream the ending. "ALMA MATER MOORPARK HIGH!!" it got quite, apparently I was a little late. And there were Tyler's light blue eyes. Staring that annoying blank stare at me. Then it hits me, it was just a dream.

"we're home" he says in his monotone voice.

"home..." I smile and take my bag off the bus. "A wonderful dream." Can't wait to tell Mel.

The End.


End file.
